


Extra Credit

by Stealthtable



Series: What the Girls Get Up To [15]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Canon Trans Character, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Hair-pulling, Kink Negotiation, Light Dom/sub, Light Spanking, Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 05:26:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14129064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stealthtable/pseuds/Stealthtable
Summary: Lup is on edge and trying too hard.Lucretia initiates a necessary chat.





	Extra Credit

Lup is done. She can’t concentrate on what she’s been working on a minute longer, not with Lucretia’s voice in her head from this morning. “I’m going to fuck your cute ass once you’re done with your work,” Lucretia had teased gleefully that morning as Lup stood pantiless digging through a drawer. Lucretia had slipped up behind Lup and rubbed her hand across Lup’s ass firmly, murmuring all kinds of naughty details and suggestions into Lup’s ear. Lup feels herself getting hard remembering it. That’s been kinda today’s running theme, as a matter of fact. Lup had tried to focus, but every few minutes she’d been distracted by the memory of Lucretia’s firm touch, like Lucretia could do whatever she wanted with Lup. Lucretia hadn’t been rough at all, but Lup still desperately wanted an order to follow or a position to hold or teasing or a smack or anything at all other than the sweet little kiss and Lucretia’s sing-song “have fun!” as she bounced out the door and back to her own room to get started on the day’s journaling. Fuck. Nothing else is getting done today, for sure. Lup heads back to her room.

 

When she gets there, she closes the door as noisily as possible. Maybe Lucretia will hear her and come wreck her _right this minute, please!_ She pulls the strap-on and lube out of the drawer, grabs a clean towel from the closet and spreads it on the bed, and pushes the covers to the bottom of the bed out of the way. She heads to the bathroom and dampens a cloth, then after a moment of indecision steals a soap dish to set it on. She does a quick hygiene check: fine, probably even up to Lucretia’s standards. Lup briefly wonders what would happen if she wasn’t, like would Lucretia haul her to the bathroom and hold her down and scrub her? How humiliating. Maybe spank her for being dirty? In the bathroom? Using what, the bath brush? Gods, that would hurt. And Lucretia would probably scold her too, and call her a nasty, dirty girl. Lup grabs the soap and another cloth. Too clean never hurt anyone, but getting spanked sure would.

 

A moment later (and meticulously clean) Lup re-emerges from the bathroom and crosses back to her own room. She closes the door loudly again, and sets the soap dish with the cloth down on the night table. That’s everything, right? Lucretia won’t need anything else, certainly not anything to punish Lup, _definitely_ not the paddle, because Lup is never getting that again for the rest of her fucking life. She knows Lucretia went easy on her last time but that didn’t stop her from dozing off in Lucretia’s arms afterward and then almost immediately trying to roll to her back in her sleep and waking herself up and starting to cry for reasons she couldn’t quite figure out. Lucretia had held her close, and said Lup was still coming down and it was normal to feel it that long, and normal to be emotional and need comfort and contact, but Lup would still rather avoid it. Lucretia can hold Lup without her misbehaving and getting the stuffing smacked out of her first. Being good’s basically win-win as far as Lup can see.

 

Lup sits on the edge of the bed to wait. Her cock is fully hard now, and uncomfortable. Lup takes a deep breath. Come on, Lucretia. Lup eyes the bulge in her pants. She could jack off, maybe, but that presents a couple of problems. She might not be ready again when Lucretia gets there, or _worse_ , Lucretia could just walk right in while Lup’s going at it and she didn’t say it this time, but Lup’s pretty sure she’s not supposed to jack off when she’s waiting for Lucretia. Lucretia said she wasn’t allowed to several other times and let’s face it, it’s not worth punishment. Maybe just sit quietly and wait ‘til Lucretia decides to come and shove Lup’s face into the mattress while she fucks Lup from behind and then maybe yanks Lup’s hair hard—gods, Lup won’t need to touch herself if this keeps up.

 

Lup gets up and paces around the room. She is _not_ gonna do anything naughty, she’s gonna wait here patiently for Lucretia. Lucretia had said to come back to Lup’s room after she was done, so that’s what Lup did. She’ll be here any minute for sure. Lup toys with the stuff on the vanity. This is a mess. Maybe she should clean it up? No, wait, start with the laundry on the floor. Lup picks up the scattered clothes and puts them in the hamper. Ha! Better. She closes the dresser drawer that’s been hanging open, then starts to organize the hair clips and jewelry and lotions littering the top of the vanity.

 

Just as Lup finishes rounding up her thirty-seventh hairpin, the door opens and Lucretia slips into the room. Lup doesn’t hear her, and Lucretia closes the door quietly and sneaks up behind Lup, wrapping her arms around Lup’s waist affectionately. Lup jumps, then relaxes.

 

“Hello, beautiful,” Lucretia says playfully. “What are you doing?”

 

“Cleaning up,” Lup answers.

 

“Busy, busy,” Lucretia teases. “Got some time for me?”

 

“For sure, I was waiting for you,” Lup says.

 

“So you decided to clean up?” Lucretia asks playfully. “You’ve made a lot of progress from the look of things.”

 

“Yeah, I, uh...I wanted to try being good for once,” Lup says.

 

Lucretia nudges Lup’s hips to turn her around. Lup turns, and Lucretia hugs her tight. “And last time you got in trouble when I told you to clean up and you got an attitude, right? You’re such a sweetheart,” Lucretia says affectionately.

 

Lup smiles and hugs back just as tight. “Yeah,” she answers. “No more attitude for me!”

 

Lucretia loosens the hug and kisses Lup. “You seem like you missed me,” she teases, grinding her hips against Lup and making it impossible for Lup to ignore her cock any longer.

 

“I did, I’ve been thinking about what you said you’d do all day,” Lup moans. “Please fuck me? Please, I’ve been ready since you said it and it’s torture,” she begs.

 

Lucretia clicks her tongue. “Awww, poor girl. Did you have to take a little break and take care of it?” Lucretia teases, reaching down and gently rubbing the bulge in Lup’s pants.

 

“No,” Lup says with a blush. “I figured I probably wasn’t supposed to.”

 

Lucretia looks surprised. “Seriously, honey? Awww, we need to take care of you right away, don’t we? Take your clothes off and get up on the bed,” she orders with a smile as she lets go of Lup.

 

Lup all but runs to the hamper and strips, throwing her clothes into it as she goes. She rushes to the bed and climbs up on it as Lucretia follows a few steps behind, having set her clothes on the chair. Lup scrambles onto her knees and elbows, arching her back so her ass is high in the air. Lucretia laughs and climbs up behind her.

 

“Ooh, look at this! What an eager girl, and you laid out everything I need to fuck you into next week. Is that what you want, dear?” Lucretia teases, giving Lup’s ass a teasing rub.

 

“Gods, yes, please, Lucretia, fuck me, pleeeeease!” Lup moans.

 

“Nice and hard like I promised, huh, dear? You want it rough and mean?” Lucretia confirms as she picks up the strap on and starts to put it on.

 

Lup nods vigorously. “Yes, ma’am, pull my hair and spank me and give it to me good, please, I can’t wait anymore!” she begs.

 

“You’ve been a very good girl, so you definitely get all of those things,” Lucretia says. She finishes adjusting the straps and reaches for the lube. “What a squeaky clean girl! Is this more of your extra good behaviour?” Lucretia asks. Lup nods. “What did you think would happen if you were just normal clean, baby?” Lucretia asks, a little concerned.

 

Lup blushes. “I thought—maybe you might scold me and pin me down and scrub me clean, then spank me too, and I didn’t wanna get in trouble so I made sure I was perfect instead,” she confesses.

 

“You’re always perfect, sweetheart,” Lucretia says as she begins to coat Lup’s asshole generously with the lube. Lucretia makes a mental note to have a talk with Lup about what kind of expectations she wants in place. If Lup wants Lucretia to be stricter and help her with certain things like keeping her room clean, that’s fine, as long as they’re both on the same page and clear with each other. Lucretia doesn’t want Lup to tiptoe around afraid of breaking unspoken rules, though, that’s mean and unfair. “Keep being good and just try to listen to what I tell you, honey, you don’t have to do anything else, alright? Relax for me,” Lucretia says gently. Lup relaxes her whole body.

 

Lucretia finishes up coating the dildo with lube and cleans her hands with the damp cloth Lup prepared. Lucretia gently but firmly begins to push into Lup, and Lup doesn’t resist; she just moans and breathes deep and slow as she feels herself stretch to take the whole thing. Lucretia rubs Lup’s ass in slow circles and murmurs encouragingly until she’s all the way in. “Fuck, it’s so good,” Lup moans.

 

Lucretia gives Lup’s ass a little pat. Lup giggles. “Ready, dear?” Lucretia confirms, grabbing a handful of Lup’s hair near the scalp.

 

“So ready, pleeeeease,” Lup moans. Lucretia pulls back a bit and drives into Lup hard, at the same time landing a firm spank on her ass. Lup cries out. “Gods, Luc,” she moans.

 

Lucretia yanks Lup’s hair, and Lup cranes her head back with a series of little desperate cries as Lucretia keeps the tension. “Yes, sweetheart? Tell me what you need,” Lucretia taunts sweetly as she continues to pound into Lup’s ass.

 

“Another spank, gods, please,” Lup gasps. It’s too much and not enough all at once, and Lup whines desperately as Lucretia pulls her hand back, then cries out again, loud and unashamed, as the spank lands. Lucretia never once breaks her rhythm. “My—cock—make—me—come,” Lup manages as Lucretia fucks her.

 

“No ‘please?’ No nice manners at all? Do it yourself,” Lucretia says, spanking Lup hard enough to leave a faint handprint this time. She presses down between Lup’s shoulder blades until Lup’s face rests on her forearm.

 

Lup lets out a sound between a moan and a sob and reaches her hand down to her cock. She begins to stroke it furiously, harder than is really comfortable, but she doesn’t care. Her ass is full and she’s moaning and Lucretia’s hand is pressing down on her back, and now Lucretia is rubbing her ass, soothing it where it stings, and Lup hears her murmuring “good girl” and “sexy girl” and “come hard, sweetie” and suddenly Lucretia’s hand is gone and Lup thinks she’s getting another swat, for sure, but Lucretia’s clever fingers toy with her balls instead and Lup can’t think for a minute, only feel everything as she comes hard all over the towel beneath her. Lup pants raggedly as Lucretia’s hand on her back eases up and rubs her back gently. She feels Lucretia pull out of her gently and she whimpers a little. Lucretia gently guides her to lie down on her side, off of the sticky towel. Lup gratefully flops down and lays where Lucretia put her. She closes her eyes and relaxes as she hears Lucretia unbuckling the strap on and bundling away the towel.

 

Lucretia leans down close to Lup. “How’s my beautiful girlfriend?” she asks teasingly.

 

Lup smiles hazily. “Thirsty as fuck,” she answers.

 

Lucretia laughs. “I know the feeling. I’ll cover you up and go wash my hands and get you some water. Are you alright otherwise? I can stay with you for a bit first if you need me to,” she says.

 

“I’m okay, I feel good,” Lup says.

 

“Good. Be right back, dear,” Lucretia says. She pulls the blankets over Lup and kisses her cheek, then pulls her clothes back on and slips out the door. After a couple of minutes she comes back with a glass of water. “Here’s some water, sweetheart,” she says, sitting on the bed next to Lup.

 

Lup sits up cross-legged and takes the glass. “Thanks, babe,” she says, and takes a long drink.

 

Lucretia smiles. Lup is so beautiful all blushy and tousled and wrecked like this. “You’re welcome,” Lucretia answers. “Want some snuggles?”

 

“Yeah,” Lup says, and scoots toward Lucretia. She sets the empty glass on the night table and cuddles up next to Lucretia.

 

Lucretia holds Lup gently and kisses her hair. “Honey,” she says gently, “you know I’d never punish you for something you didn’t know about ahead of time, right? That would be pretty unfair, wouldn’t it?”

 

Lup nods against Lucretia’s shoulder. “Yeah, I guess I knew that. I guess my imagination kinda went wild again. If you wanna make me do that stuff, though, it’s okay. It’s up to you, I guess,” she says.

 

Lucretia rubs a hand up and down Lup’s upper arm. “I figured that’s what it was. You were acting the same as when you thought I’d really lay into you with the hairbrush. You know I won’t ever be unfair or unnecessarily harsh with you, right, sweetheart? I suspect this is partly because I paddled you last time, isn’t it?”

 

Lup relaxes. Lucretia knows. She understands how scary the thought of getting punished like that again is. “Yeah,” she admits. “I’m never getting that again. I’ll do whatever I have to, I swear, babe, it was so much and I’ll obey you all the time forever if it means I never have to feel it again. I hate it so bad,” she says.

 

Lucretia squeezes Lup tight. “Do you want the paddle to be off limits for you, honey? Just say the word, and you don’t have to worry about it. You can always change your mind later,” she says gently.

 

Lup thinks it over for a minute. “Yeah, I think that’s better,” she says. “Not cause I just wanna be naughty and not get in trouble,” she quickly adds, “just cause it’s super harsh and I’m really trying to be good and I’m already sorry even before you whap me most times.”

 

Lucretia kisses Lup’s hair again. “You sure are. You know I noticed how good you were last time, right? You didn’t fight or beg at all, you just came to me and apologized right away. You don’t really need anything to convince you to be sorry, you just need little reminders sometimes. No more paddle for you, unless you say otherwise. Now, me, on the other hand,” she says with a chuckle, “I’m a different story. Are you still okay with using the paddle to spank me, or do you want that off limits, too? It’s okay either way, if you don’t feel comfortable with it at all, or if you’re still comfortable with spanking me but not the other way around,” she says.

 

Lup ponders. “I can still spank you with it,” she says after a minute. “But only if you’re super naughty, I don’t wanna punish you that roughly for every little thing,” she clarifies.

 

Lucretia laughs. “Thanks, that’s really good news for my butt,” she teases. She leans in and kisses Lup sweetly. “Feel better, sweetheart?”

 

Lup squeezes Lucretia. “Much better. Can I eat your pussy now? It hasn’t gotten any attention yet,” she says.

 

Lucretia lets Lup slide down. “You don’t think I’m gonna say no to something that amazing, do you?” she teases. She pulls up her skirt, and lifts her hips as Lup pulls her panties down and off. Lup pushes Lucretia’s thighs apart as wide as they’ll go and starts to lick Lucretia, lavishing attention over every bit of her beautiful pussy until Lucretia moans and wriggles and comes, gripping the bedsheets and arching up into Lup’s mouth.

 

Lup lifts her head up and grins. “Made you come,” she teases. She licks her lips.

 

“You sure did,” Lucretia gasps. She holds out her arms and Lup crawls back up to hug her.

 

Lup reaches over to the night table and checks the time. “We’ve got a little while before dinner, wanna just chill, babe? You could tell me all about what kinda stuff you wrote today,” she suggests.

 

Lucretia grins. “Okay,” she says drawing her feet up. Lup takes them in her lap and absently fondles them, and Lucretia smiles even wider. “Did you know there’s wombats here? Apparently tons, and I interviewed some folks this morning about them,” she begins.

 

Lup smiles as she listens to Lucretia talk about the local marsupials. Whatever she did to get lucky enough to have Lucretia, she’ll do it a hundred times over; it must’ve been amazing.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's another one, folks!
> 
> Love reading me some comments! Leave 'em if you've got 'em!


End file.
